Cirno Showed Up at My House!
by Jesus Dark-sama
Summary: Un día Cirno aparece en el refrigerador de un chico, sin saber como y porque llego hasta su mundo buscara la forma de regresar a Gensokyo. Mi primer Fanfic. Cirno X OC.
1. ¿Cirno?

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, no sé, nunca pensé publicar una historia aquí, pero aquí estoy xD Bueno intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda. Por el momento no pienso ponerle nombre al protagonista (No se me ocurre nada) por lo que será "el chico" por ahora. Bueno disfrútenlo y espero y sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Touhou le pertenece a ZUN. (Siempre había querido poner eso xD).

* * *

**POV Protagonista**

Empezaba a amanecer en la ciudad y yo no quería despertarme, pero como por el momento vivía solo, no tenía más opción que levantarme. Si, vivía ahora solo, pero temporalmente, mis padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios y aparte, después de eso, se quedarían unos días más fuera de la ciudad, según para "revivir el amor" o yo que sé, cosas de adultos.

Bueno y sin mi madre en casa nadie me despertaría y me haría el desayuno, por suerte estoy en vacaciones de verano y comenzando, sino se me olvidaría ir a la escuela.

Me dirigía a la cocina para hacer mi gran especialidad de desayuno, cereal con leche, era lo único que sabía hacer, rayos, cómo es que se les ocurrió dejarme solo a esos dos.

Baje la escalera de mi casa, ya que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso y de eso me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Entre a la cocina y fui directamente por un plato y una cuchara, los deje sobre la mesa, luego encima del refrigerador se encontraba la caja de cereal y…

-Ugh-

-¿Eh?- Dije adormilado al escuchar un gemido, parece que provenía del refrigerador pero simplemente lo ignore, luego de eso agarre el cereal y lo puse al lado del plato, iba por leche que estaba dentro del refrigerador…

*Ring ring* Era mi celular, fui corriendo a buscarlo. *Ring Ring* Seguía sonando el condenado celular y no daba con el, luego de buscarlo lo encontré a un lado de la televisión en la sala, rápidamente conteste.

-Bueno…- Dije, estaba tan cansado que ni el nombre leí.

-Hola, ¿estás despierto?- Por la voz supe que se trataba de mi primo, .

-No, estoy durmiendo todavía- Conteste con sarcasmo, mi primo tenía la costumbre de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-Jaja, chistosito, pero bueno iré directo a la razón por la que te llame- Dijo . -¿Me prestarías tu casa este viernes? ¿Siiii?- Dijo de forma, ¿tierna?

-NO- Dije a la vez que termino de hablar y termine la llamada.

Iba de nuevo por mi caja de leche y… *Ring Ring*.

Conteste molesto y le "dije" antes que hablara -¡NO!, no dejare que hagas otra de tus fiestas aquí, la vez pasada, que fue la semana pasada casi destruyes mi jardín- (Si tenía un jardín).

-Vamos, no seas amargado, es más, ni será fiesta, claro que no, solo será… ahh bueno, una… una pequeña reunión- Dijo .

-Déjame pensarlo, oye que tal si… ¡NO!- Y colgué y apague el celular. Era mi primo, pero a veces era muy molesto.

Luego de eso… que estaba haciendo, a la caja de leche. Fui directo al refrigerador lo abrí y luego…

-¿QUÉ?- Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que dentro de este había una pequeña chica dentro de este, tenía el pelo azul corto hasta el cuello y un vestido azul con blanco que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con un lazo rojo en el cuello y uno azul en la cabeza, tenía la piel pálida y en su espalda tenia… ¿Alas?, parecía que tenía una especie de alas que parecían agujas de hielo, tres de cada lado. No podía creerlo, no era una chica normal, era un hada, si un hada en mi refrigerador.

Está en poco tiempo despertó lentamente y me vio confundida. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero… ¡SLAM! Cerré la puerta de refrigerador.

-Debo estar cansado…- Dije en voz alta, - Si, eso debe ser, las hadas no existen, jajajaja- Me dije a mi mismo.

-¿¡Pero como que las hadas no existen!?- Escuche, se me erizo la piel al ver que me respondieron, ¿será que también escucho cosas? - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpear y aparte aparentar que no existe el ser más fuerte en todo Gensokyo!?- Dije la hada con el refrigerador aun cerrado.

-¿La más fuerte, Gensokyo, qué rayos dices?, creo que este es el sueño más raro que he tenido- Le dije al refrigerador.

-¿Por qué crees que esto es un sueño?- Me dijo ya más tranquila.

-Pues todo esto muy extraño, bueno, dicen que si no sientes dolor solo estas soñando- Le respondí.

¡BAM! Sonó mi cara golpeándose contra la puerta del refrigerador, la pequeña hada solo escuchar lo que dije abrió la puerta y ya saben lo que paso. Rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta con ella adentro.

-¿Te dolió?- Me pregunto inocentemente.

-No, no sentí nada de nada- Me "burle" de ella.

¡BAM! Me volvió a pegar con la puerta.

-¿Quieres otro?- Me dijo en tono de burla.

-NO NO NO NO NO, ya se que no estoy soñando.-

-Nyahahaha- (D: Black*Star) -¡Sabia que te dolería, con tal soy el hada más fuerte de Gensokyo y donde sea que estoy ahora!- Grito la hada.

-Agh, bueno, por lo que acabas de gritar significa que estas perdida, ¿cierto?- Le dije.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY PERDIDA!- Grito molesta mientras salía de refrigerador y estirándose al salir completamente. -¡Soy la más fuerte!, ¿Cómo crees que me perdí? – Me grito.

-Bueno, no te perdiste, ¿Pero me dirías tu nombre y que eres más o menos y qué es ese tal Gensokyo del que hablas?- Le pregunte a la pequeña hada.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Cirno y soy el hada más fuerte de todo Gensokyo, el lugar donde vivo, es un poblado lleno de algunos humano, Youkais, Onis y otra especies…-

Luego de un tiempo Cirno me explico lo de los Youkais, Onis y cualquier cosa que me decía, mientras me explicaba (O intentaba) se vio que tenía hambre y nos pusimos a desayunar.

-Entonces dices que Gensokyo es donde vives y que por alguna azón llegaste aquí- Le dije resumiendo todo lo que me dijo.

-Sí, no se qué paso, solo recuerdo estar en el lago y de repente comencé a caer del cielo, como hace mucho calor busque un lugar lo suficientemente frio como para poder soportarlo, caí cerca de tu casa, entre y me metí a tu refrigerador y hay pase la noche- Me explico.

-Bueno, primero tienes que buscar un lugar donde quedarte, creo que se dónde podrías…-

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí!- Me interrumpió. – Tu Refrigerador es muy cómodo y frio y yo detesto las cosas calientes, como tu clima de ahora.- Me dijo como suplicando que no saliéramos a la calle.

-…- No se me ocurría que decirle, sería un poco molesto tenerla aquí si apenas y me puedo mantener yo solo. –Hay unos almacenes de un súper mercado cerca de aquí- Si vamos y…-

-¡NO!- Me volvió a interrumpir. -Yo quiero quedarme aquí.- Me dijo suplicante.

-Pero… es que… ¡Gah!- Me atragante, Cirno me empezó a ver con una cara muy trisite y sus ojos se volvían muy grandes y brillosos, como si fuera a llorar.

-Por favor- Me dijo con su cara lamentable.

-Pe… Pero… Es que…- Se veía taaaaaaaan tierna que no evitaba tartamudear y podía sentir como se calentaba mi cara-

-Por favor- Me volvió a decir de la misma manera.

-¡Esta bien, tu ganas!- Me rendí. –Pero solo porque mis papás no están en la casa.- Dije cansado.

-¡Yuuupii!, Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- Decía una y otra vez mientra me abrazaba.

Creo que este verano será muy extraño. Solté un suspiro tras pensar eso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, Es mi primer Fanfic, así que si algo salio mal me podrían avisar por Rewiew, soy novato xD. Espero y les guste mi intento de comedia LOL. Bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Recuerdos Extraños

**POV Protagonista:**

Un día una chica… No un hada apareció en mi refrigerador. Su nombre es Cirno un hada con el poder de manipular el hielo que proviene de Gensokyo y auto proclamada "La más fuerte". No se muy bien cómo y por qué esta aquí, al parecer lo único que recuerda es que estaba en un lago y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cayendo del cielo.

Por el momento ella vive en mi casa mientras buscamos la manera de que regrese a su mundo.

Aunque al parecer ella no podrá ayudarme de mucho en eso, ella no puede utilizar sus poderes debido a las altas temperaturas de esta temporada, por lo que debe estar débil. Y sobre todo es un poco idiota.

**FIN POV**

* * *

Era temprano, exactamente las 8, en el comedor nuestro protagonista estaba desayunando mientras que Cirno estaba frente a un ventilador al máximo.

-Uuaaahhh- Era lo único que decía Cirno, le gustaba el sonido que hacia el ventilador al hablarle.

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer que regrese a su mundo?-_ Pensaba el chico, desde que llego Cirno la ha tenido que cuidar, dándole de comer, dejarle su refrigerador al momento de dormir y sobre todo cuidando de que no se lastime ella misma o a él.

-Essstoooo seee sienteeee geeeeniaaaaaal- Le dijo Cirno.

-Ese ventilador te da el frio suficiente para que no te debilites más de lo que estas-

-¿Pero puede ser más frio?-

-No lo creo, esta al máximo, es lo más frio que se puede poner. Por cierto no metas tus dedos al ventilador-

-Mmm- Cirno empezó a pensar una manera de refrescarse más con el aparato. – _Si esto es muy freso, debe tener un lugar que lo haga frio, esta hélice debe ser fría, así que si la toco deber ser… ¡Mucho más frio!-_

-Cirno aparte de ser la más fuerte eres una genio- Dijo para si misma mientras golpeaba su puño con la palma de su mano.

Cirno empezó a meter su debo lentamente al hélice del ventilador.

_-¿Si recupera sus poderes tal vez…- _Giro a ver a Cirno.- ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!? Idiota no metas tus dedos al…-

* * *

**Mientras…**

-No puede ser que no me conteste mi primo- Dijo un chico de forma desanimada. -Programe mi fiesta para la próxima semana y no puedo cancelarla, necesito que…-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¿Pero que fue eso?- Dijo el chico espantado.

* * *

-¿¡Pero qué te acabo de decir!?- Dijo molesto.

-Es que pensé que la hélice del ventilador era fría ya que eso da frio… ¡Ouch!, no pensé que me lastimaría- Dijo con dolor en su voz.

-Pero como que no te iba a lastimar, no ves que gira a gran velocidad, ¿me pregunto si eres idiota o te haces?-

-No me digas idiota, idiota- Dijo Cirno molesta.

-Pero si eso eres-

-No lo soy, muchas personas me dicen idiota, y no me gusta-

-Oh, bueno… Creo que fue mi culpa de cierto modo-

-¡Vez que tu eres el idiota!-

-Pero no me llames así idio… Aaah dejémoslo así, dices que mucha gente te dice idiota, por lo cual debes tener amigos en Gensokyo-

-Claro que tengo amigos, no como tu que desde que estoy aquí no he visto que nadie venga a visitarte-

-…-

-Entre mis amigos más cercanos están Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle y de vez en cuando Chen-

-Bueno, tal vez ellos estén…-

-Ellas, son ellas- Interrumpió Cirno.

-Ok, "ellas" deben de estar buscándote-

-Debes tener razón- Dijo Cirno. –Deben estar asustadas de que haya desaparecido-

-Vez, tal vez busquen la forma de llegar aquí, entonces no creo que deba de calentarme la cabeza en buscar la manera de regresarte a tu mundo-

-Si, supongo, bueno tengo hambre aliméntame-

-Se dice por favor- Dijo el chico para luego ir a la cocina.

-Deben de estar buscándome, ¿pero como fue que llegue aquí?-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Cirno estaba en un lago mientras congelaba ranas por diversión.

-Y te di- Le grito a un sapo mientras lo congelaba-

-Esto es divertido- Dijo Cirno mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas. –Ahora, a ver que se descongelen-

-¡CIRNO!-

Cirno al escuchar su nombre volteo rápido a ver quien la llamaba- Aaahh… Suwako, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿pero qué rayos le haces a esos pobres sapitos?- Se quejó la nombrara algo molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?, aquí no ha sapos y mucho menos congelados… Ja Ja Jag…- Trago Cirno una cantidad de saliva mientras reía forzadamente.

-Cirno… Tienes uno debajo de ti- Dijo Suwako apuntando al sapo que movia una patita mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba congelado.

-¿Eh?... ¿¡Pero como llego esto aquí!?- Dijo mintiendo obviamente y fingiendo espanto.

-Cirno, quiero que me des una explica…-

-¡Mira, Reimu se esta aprovechando de Sanae!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Volteo a ver Suwako en la dirección donde Cirno apunto. –Pero no hay nada Cir…-

Suwako vio como Cirno volaba intentando escapar.

-¡No Cirno, no te escaparas!- Grito Suwako corriendo hacia ella-

Cirno volaba rápido cuando vio un lago. –Si me meto al lago, no me podrá ver- Se dijo a si misma.

*PUMP* Cirno le había tirado un bola de lodo a Suwako y esta le había dado justo en la cara, aprovechando esto se metió al agua sin hacer ruido-

-Maldición- Dijo Suwako limpiándose la cara- Ahora te va a ir peor Cir… No está, pero cuando la encuentre va a ver- Dijo molesta Suwako corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cirno al ver desde abajo del agua que Suwako se había ido…

-¡BUUURRRR!- Dijo Cirno al ver como un portal rojo y negro se habría debajo de ella succionándola.

-¡WAAAAHHH!- Grito Cirno al ver que estaba cayendo de una gran altura, se espantó tanto que se le olvido volar.

Luego de una gran caída y una Cirno gritando durante toda esta se estrelló contra el suelo, y se quedó inconsciente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Así fue como llegue aquí, ya recuerdo- Dijo Cirno corriendo a la cocina para decirle al chico que justo ahora estaba cocinando.

* * *

**Bueno me quede sin inspiración por un tiempo, pero tengo que acabar esto xD Bueno cualquier tipo de Rewiew es aceptado, ya sea una alago o un insulto o corrección eso me ayudaría ._.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Jugando con Ranas

Nuestro protagonista estaba "cocinando" tranquilamente, por su expresión en su cara se notaba que estaba tranquilo, estaba seguro que alguien vendría por Cirno.

-¡Ya se como llegue aquí!- Dijo Cirno al entrar a la cocina.

-¿Ya te acordaste?- Dijo.

-Si, estaba en un lago haciendo… mis cosas cuando una chica llamada Suwako me empezó perseguir, para esconderme de ella entre a un lago y de repente un portal me trajo hasta aquí.-

-Bueno, entonces esa Suwako debe seguir buscándote, pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el lago- Pregunto con curiosidad el chico.

-Ahhh, bueno… estaba congelando ranas y sapos.-

-¿Congelando?, ya veo porque te empezó a perseguir esa chica.-

-¡Pero no les pasa nada!- Dijo Cirno. – Siempre se descongelan y nunca fallo, bueno le atino a dos de tres veces.- Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando fallas?-

-Bueno… ellos… bueno no les pasa nada, solo… no pasa nada.- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Entonces demuéstralo.- Dijo el con un poco de curiosidad.

-Pero hace mucho calor, y no tengo mis poderes.- Dijo Cirno a modo de excusa.

-Has estado mucho tiempo en los ventiladores y duermes todas las noches en el refrigerador…-

-Nevera, suena más bonito nevera.- Dijo interrumpiendo.

-Bueno, en la "nevera", supongo que ya recuperaste un poco de tu poder.-

-No lo creo-

-Bueno.-Dándole la espalda. -Eso da a entender que no eres muy fuerte.-

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- Grito Cirno.

-Qué si no puedes recuperar tu poder rápidamente, me da a entender que no eres fuerte- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡PERO SI SOY UNA DE LAS MÁS FUERTES EN DONDE YO VIVO!-

-Pero no puedes usar tus poderes ahora, eres débil- Dijo el chico. –_No se porque hago esto, pero me da curiosidad ver lo de los sapos_- Penso este.

-¡VAS A VER!- Grito. -¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY FUERTE Y TE COMERAS TUS PALABRAS!-

Una vez grito eso, Cirno se puso una chaqueta que vio por ahí para ocultar sus alas y agarro a nuestro protagonista de la muñeca y lo arrastro afuera de la casa.

* * *

Ahora los dos estaban en un parque de la ciudad junto a un pequeño lago dentro de este.

-Vas a ver que soy fuerte, cuando salte una rana o un sapo lo congelare.- Dijo Cirno.

-Quiero verlo- Dijo con su tono burlón de antes.

Por suerte para ambos una pequeña rana se poso en un nenúfar.

-Cuando salte te demostrare que soy fuerte.- Dijo Cirno emocionada.

-Ya dijiste eso.-

La pequeña ranita se acercó por donde estaban los dos, Cirno se aseguro que nadie estuviera viendo, luego la pequeña rana salto.

-Bien, prepárate para ser congelara ranita.- En eso Cirno lazo un rayo de hielo a la ranita

El rayo salio hacia la ranita cuando la toco empezó a congelarse y…

*Crack* La pequeña ranita exploto.

-Ak…- Dijeron ambos al ver a la ranita explotar.

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Creo que… falle, jaja.- Dijo Cirno nerviosa.

-Pero… laaa mataste, esa pobre e indefensa ranita exploto- Dijo el asustado.

-Te dije que fallaba uno de cada tres intentos.- Dijo Cirno un poco avergonzada. – ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a intentar?- Dijo esta convencida que no fallaría.

-¡NO NO NO NO NO!, asi esta bien, volvamos a… a casa si volvamos a casa…- Dijo tragando un poco de saliva.

-Ok-Dijo Cirno feliz.

Cuando estaban cerca de volver a casa nuestro protagonista noto humo salieno de una de sus ventanas.

-¿Pero qué?, esta saliendo humo debe ser… ¡LA COMIDA!- Grito este. - ¡Deje la comida calentándose en la estufa cuando fuimos al parque!-

Agarro a Cirno y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, al entra vio la olla roja y saltando mientras liquido salía de esta, rápidamente apago la estufa y con un guante de cocina abrió la tapa.

-Creo que aún es comestible- Dijo el chico.

-Yo no comeré eso, capaz y nos mate.- Dijo Cirno dirigiendose a la "nevera", abrió la puerta y entro en ella. –Disfruta comiendo tu cosa esa- Y cerró la puerta.

-Rayos, tendre que comprar sopa instantánea, otra vez- Dijo llorando nuestro protagonista. –Y dicen que esas cosas dan cáncer.-

-Mas cáncer a de dar lo que preparaste- Dijo Cirno desde la nevera.

-Eres cruel.- Dijo nuestro protagonista haciéndose "bolita" en un rincón de la cocina.

* * *

**Mientras en Gensokyo…**

-¿Cirno estas en casa?- Grito una chica con cabello verde en la puerta de una casa .

-Cirno…- Volvio a gritar.

-Ella no esta.- Dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Dijo volteándose a ver a la que hablo.

-Lo se, porque… ¿¡ELLA SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO DE MI!?- Grito Suwako.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?- Pregunto la chica de cabello verde.

-Porque la encontré congelando sapitos en el lago, llevo días buscándola, pero no doy con ella.-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Dijo con cara seria.

-No, ven y ayúdame a encontrarla Daiyousei-

-Ok, no la he visto en días y normalmente ella me busca para jugar.- Dijo Daiyousei para seguir a Suwako buscando por todos lados a Cirno.

* * *

**Luego de casi dos meses de no actualizar vengo con el capítulo tres, ya esto trabajando en la trama de la historia, por el momento le pondré un poco de relleno con un intento de comedia en ellos, bueno espero y le haya gustado.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
